The Immortal Lord
by Mars the avenger
Summary: Harry, an immortal cursed to live forever, has changed through names in the billions of years, Vlad Tepesh and Napoleon are just some of them. So finally he finds himself in the body of harry potter the day he was hailed as the boy-who-lived. So what happens when he, heir to some three people finds himself going to Hogwarts?HG/AD/GW/MW/RW
1. Chapter 1

I have live for many a years, unable to die, unable to grow old, unable to feel pain, love or any of those _emotions_ that those disgusting, petty and weak _mortal_ humans feel. I was once known as Vlad Tepesh, or better known as Dracula, the head of the house of Drakul. But over the centuries I had gone through many names. Some of them you might know, some of them… probably not. I was once Napoleon, then Hitler and then finally I am known as Harry Potter, the savior of the light.

I had changed my form to that of a baby, (and when I do, I absorb the forms memories and take the place of my current form), which was coincidentally the home of a family being targeted by Voldemort.

I look like your normal eleven year old, except that I have blood red eyes, have longer-than-usual shiny black hair that they flow until my neck, an aristocratic face, full with a high nose and strong jawline.

Now I'm going to Gringotts with Hagrid, a Half-Giant.

Harry headed towards Gringotts, aware of the continuous staring at his forehead scar. He walked straight through the street until he reached the steps of the bank. Hagrid was about to pat Harry but stopped when he saw a glare leveled at him. After all, Drakuls did not want to touch or greet normal mortals, though they did make exceptions some times. As Harry came inside the lobby, two different goblin warriors suddenly marched through the biggest offices and stood to the sides. After a moment a goblin older than any other he had ever seen, entered the lobby. He had a withered old face and the look on his face told that he was really excited about something.

Harry held himself with utmost pride as he walked towards the main table. Hagrid was about to give the key given by Dumbledore to the goblin when suddenly, the old goblin marched towards them and pointed towards Harry and said,

"This is going to hurt." And that was the only warning he gave before taking a syringe and jamming it at his arm. Blood flew through the needle and exploded into mist, which then turned into parchment and a quill. Words started appearing on the parchment and the old goblin's face didn't change when the first few words appeared, but in the next 2 minutes it was quite giddy. He turned the parchment over to Harry and he saw it.

**Name: Harry James Potter.**

**Heir To: **

· **The Line Of Aldrich The Noble. **

· **The Ancient And Noble House Of Potter**

· **The Ancient And Noble House Of Drakul. **

**The Line Of Aldrich The Noble:**

**Wizarding Money:**

**Vault 1: 143,231,456 galleons, 5,000,000 sickles and 1,312,096 Knuts,**

**Muggle Money: 20 Million Pounds, 2 million Euros.**

**Properties:**

**Palace of Versailles, Ownership Since 1843,**

**Edinburgh Castle,**

**Security Programs:**

**The French Guard. (The French Guard is a muggle security organization whose top priority is to protect the heir of Aldrich The Noble against any and all non-wizarding threats.) **

**The Lords Protection, (Same role as The French Guard, except against wizards.),**

**The Ancient And Noble House of Potter:**

**Trust Vault: 100,000 galleons.**

**Main Family Vault: 58,612,235 galleons.**

**Properties:**

**Potter Manor. **

**(It is located in Britain, with 20 acres of land and it has 2 wings, the east wing, in which servants and house elves live. The west wing, in which the security for the Lord and Heir lives in, the south wing in which the Potter family and guests live in and the Heart of the Manor in which the Lord and Heir to the Potter's chambers are located.) **

**The Ancient And Noble House Of Drakul:**

**Vault 1: 345,999,753, galleons,**

**Properties:**

**Castle Drakul located in Transylvania,**

**END OF ACCOUNT,**

As soon as Harry saw this he grinned at the old goblin who told his name was Ragnok. The goblin soon gave him a type of a bracelet which came with a shrunk pouch that could hold a 100,000 coins and it was weightless. The bracelet was used to summon money as it was connected to the vaults that were his and soon enough they went outside the bank. While Hagrid muttered something about the plan not going well, Harry watched as some awe filled faces looked at him with barely contained surprise.

Some even came around and started gushing.

"- Harry Potter?-"an old lady asked.

"- My goodness it's Harry Potter-"a young boy yelled and soon enough a crowd was gathered.

The crowd was getting bigger and Hagrid was forced to hide Harry until 20 distinct pops were heard.

Men in black suits and sunglasses, equipped with wands, pushed the crowd back and then turned towards Harry.

"Orders, milord?" one of them asked. Harry looked confused as he did not know these men.

"Were from The Lords Protection or TLP for short." The same man clarified.

Several TLP personnel cleared a safe route towards Madame Malkins, 2 stood on the roof of the store, scanning every threat, wands at ready. 4 of them followed Harry and Hagrid looked a bit uneasy, though he didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry stepped inside the shop he saw a pale, blonde boy his age, maybe a little older, being dressed in school robes. Harry walked towards him and when the boy saw him he told him,

"I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family. Who are you?" He asked with curiosity.

"My name I believe," Harry said with a drawl, "is Harry Potter, lord of the house of Aldrich the Noble, the house of Potter and the house of Drakul."Said Harry, to the now gaping boy, who looked as if he found a jewel.

Madame Malkin came through the backdoor and looked at Harry, asking him after a few seconds,

"Going to Hogwarts are you?" in a soft voice.

"Yes madam I am." Harry spoke in a clear voice, "I'll need your finest silk and materials to make my robes and I will want you to have a full wardrobe."

Well on a scale of 1-10 in surprise, Harry was quite sure that Draco was at least a 9.

"Well the best silk is Acromantula Silk. And if you need a whole wardrobe then you better come." Madame Malkin said with a hint of greed.

In the end, Harry chose 5 green silk shirts, 5 silver silk shirts, 5 grey sweaters, 5 black sweaters, 10 tight-fitted black pants with 10 ties, 2 black, 2 green, 4 silver ties, 2 green and silver, he also chose 10 black Acromantula silk Hogwarts robes and 10 Acromantula silk robes for everyday use. All robes had the crests of the Potter, Aldrich the Noble's and Drakul families.

Madam Malkin shrank down the purchases in the bags and then proceeded to calculate the amount. Meanwhile, Harry had befriended Draco, who was also pleased to find the colors of the clothes Harry had chosen as they were the typical colors of the slytherins.

Harry was interrupted by Madam Malkin telling him the amount he had to pay,

"That would be 4678 galleons dear." She said.

Harry calmly gave her 5000 galleons.

"Keep the change." Harry said as he saw her beginning to pull out the needed money.

"What but I-," she was cut off by Harry,

"Madame this is a paltry sum for my accounts, and no need to thank me, it was my pleasure."

2 TLP personnel came in the shop. One picked up the bags and the other walked towards Harry.

"Sir we have already bought all other things except an owl, your security arrangement has already been arranged sir. There are 10 SUV's and waiting outside Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London for you by The French Guard, sir. A route has been cleared for you to get to the Heathrow Airport, which will then get you to the Palace of Versailles, sir. The Palace is being cleared of all tourists, sir, and in 3 hours it will again have the glory it had in the olden days, sir." The agent said.

"Harry, who is this?" Draco asked.

"I am one of the agents whose life is dedicated to protect Lord Aldrich." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. **

"Firstly, could you stop with the 'sirs'? There is no need for that." Harry drawled, "and I need 15 more minutes, I'll come with you after I get my animals."

The agent stepped back and spoke into his microphone which hung on his chest pocket. A second later 6 agents were standing outside the shop door, completely attentive. Harry waved goodbye to Draco and nodded at Madame Malkin.

Just as harry walked out of the shop, the 6 agents surrounded him all facing the direction he was going in. 10 minutes later, he walked out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London with a reticulated Python wrapped around his arm, a silver cane in his right arm, and an owl on his shoulder.

As soon as he went out of Leaky Cauldron, agents came from all sides; all had handguns on their sides and communicating devices on their person. A SUV was parked right in front of Harry; an agent was standing to open the door and 3 were behind him watching the pedestrians. Harry finally sat down in the car and a few seconds later they were on their way to Heathrow Airport.

There were 5 SUV's behind Harry's car and 4 in front of it. Each had six agents sitting in them, equipped with everything they would need to protect Harry. Not that he could die without his head being cut off.

**1 month later,**

News had gotten out that Harry, the boy-who-lived had been seen in Diagon Alley and that he was lord to 3 ancient and noble houses, including the line of Aldrich the Noble. So now 1 month later, Rita Skeeter was waiting outside of Heathrow airport, waiting for Harry to return. Soon enough a very big private jet landed in Heathrow Airport.

In front of the plane, was a state Cadillac and 4 government authorized SUV's. Harry Potter-Drakul-Noble was descending the stairs of the jet, followed by two guards.

Harry Potter had made a big name in one month. The President of France was quite pleased to see the once-Lord of France back. Not to say that the Prime minister of England wasn't.

As soon as Harry's feet touched the ground, tens of agents from the French Guard surrounded him to make sure no threat could come to his way. His Cadillac was right in front of him with his driver ready to go. He got inside the car and looked at the car TLP had given.

It had a few charms which gave 6 times the space the car actually had. His motorcade then started with one of his best agents, Stefan, sitting beside him, giving him the updates of the measures that were going to be taken to get him to Kings Cross. Stefan was a pureblood and had ofcourse been to Beuxbatons, graduating 2 years earlier than the rest of his generation.

**10 Minutes Later,**

After finishing the interview he had with Rita Skeeter, Harry headed off to Potter Manor for a late nights sleep. The Manor had lavishly decorated halls that could fit 100 people with ease, with humongous chandeliers that illuminated them. The Master-Room was the size of the Great Hall. It had 10 inch wide platforms on the wall that went all the along. On those platforms were hundreds of candles on them, which with the contrast of the natural darkness in the night, added to the feeling of heaven.

**Next Day,**

At Kings Cross Station the Weasleys waited for Harry to come, although Harry did not even know them. The fact that they were poorer than thieves and had 7 children did not help with the situation. Molly wanted for Ron to befriend Harry so that eventually Ron could probably steal his money. Money was not the only reason, fame was too. The Weasleys were not high regarded in the wizarding community, so one of them being a friend to _the _boy-who-lived would give off a good impression.

**10 Minutes Later,**

Harry arrived outside Kings Cross Station with his security detail. 2 men in suits were behind him and 2 were ahead of him, all holding 9mm Berettas. Stefan stood besides him, telling him how to access the secret platform and how 4 men from TLP would accompany him in Hogwarts and how he, as Lord Noble, could make trips outside of the castle. Harry agreed with the idea of having guards. He was immortal, yes, but he could still feel pain and his stamina wouldn't last forever against someone as strong as Dumbledore for more than 15 minutes. Sure he had known about the wizarding world when he was Vlad Tepesh but he had no formal training except for the one month he studied under Madame Maxine in Beuxbatons.

He walked into the station and got many awed looks from most muggles, at least until they noticed the men flanking him.

He spotted Draco and his father moving towards him and he did the same. And while he did not notice the Weasley family marching towards him, his guards and Stefan did.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was about to shake Draco's hand when a red-headed boy ran towards him.

"How dare you?" he said angrily, "HOW DARE YOU try to SHAKE THAT- that SNAKE's hand?" he raged, pointing a finger at Harry, as soon as he did that 2 of his men pointed their guns at him. Ron gulped as he saw the weapons trained at him.

"I shook his hand because I wanted to." Harry said, "and don't call him 'snake'."

"Mr. Lucius, I am pleased to meet you but as such time is short and daylight is wasting." And with that Harry walked on, his guards stopped and after talking with Stefan, the 4 agents from TLP switched them.

Harry, with a flourish of his wand, (11 inches, yew wood, black dragon tongue.), changed into his robes, with his agents trailing behind him, he entered the magical barrier and boarded the train, a scarlet red engine, with the words, "Hogwarts Express" painted with Yellow Paint, on one side.

"Thomas, a 'Draco Malfoy' is here to see his majesty." Dean, an agent standing in the corridor said over the radio. Harry was sitting in one of the compartments, 1 stood by the door inside the compartment, 2 of his guards were standing outside the door of the compartment, and one guard was in the train corridor.

Dean waved his wand over Draco and when it glowed red he let his hand hang in front of himself.

"I'll need your wand, sir." Dean said and Draco hesitantly handed it to him. Dean let him pass and then went back to attention.

Thomas was standing in front of the door and when he saw Draco, he knocked twice on the door. The door was opened by the agent inside the compartment, who eyed him warily.

"Leave us." Harry said to the guard who nodded and went outside.

"You've got a lot of security. Why is that?" Draco inquired in his usual arrogant manner.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

A shouting match was going on outside, between a muggleborn witch and two of Harry's guards.

A guard came in and told Harry that a witch was requesting entrance.

"Let her in." Harry let out and as soon as he said that, the girl, a bushy-haired one with an arrogant and know-it-all aura entered the compartment.

"OH MY GOD! You're Lord Noble and Lord Potter and... Lord Drakul." she said slowly when she noticed the bored look around Harry, "I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"Granger? Aah you're a mud-blood are you? You have a very bossy attitude and I really don't like associating with people who think everyone is equal in the magical food-chain." Harry insulted her.

"Well you are certainly not a pleasant lot." Hermione countered.

"You're rude and you aren't as good as you think you are, Granger. Its you who's unpleasant. You requested... no not requested, demanded to be allowed to visit this compartment while you had no right to. You knew that we were busy and you were lucky to not be arrested and put in Azkaban for insulting a guard of the Lord of 2 most Ancient and Noble Houses and the Lord himself."

"You also insulted Draco,who's father is in the board of governors for Hogwarts, a school you could get expelled from for doing so. Draco is also the heir to A Most Noble and Ancient House. One of the most wealthy and influencing families at that. In normal circumstances, you would be lucky to even survive this evening. On top of that, you and you're family don't hold _any _influence or special position in this world. I, or any other for that matter, should be ashamed to even think that you lot even exist. Now run along and don't ever think that I will even hesitate in filing a case against you."

"I don't think the Wizengamot would dare decline a request from a Lord of **_3_** Ancient And Noble Houses. Now run along, Granger. I hope we may never see each other again." Harry ranted. At the end, Hermione ran from the compartment, crying.

The rest of the train ride continued peacefully, with Draco smirking when thinking about what happened to the mud-blood witch Granger. They would just ruin this world and the strength of the Wizarding world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Half an Hour Later:**

"Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Noble," McGonagall called out. The great hall hushed down to whispers,

"Harry Potter?" a newly named Gryffindor said,

"Lord? He claimed his lordship?" a Slytherin third-year asked astonished.

Harry ignored all the whispers and sat down on the stool, and put the hat on him.

_"Ahhh, a Potter? A Black and Noble too? Well I certainly haven't had the pleasure of meeting a Noble in a long, long time. 171 years ago, I believe, I met your ancestor, Aldrich the Noble, always wandering around the world he was. He was worth only a galleon back then, but look now, you are worth approximately a 100,000,000 galleons, am I right?" The hat asked._

_"Well 141,000,000 galleons approximately. And I think we're getting off topic here." Harry responded in his mind._

_"Oh I have already gone through your mind. Immortal, eh? Okay well given your friendship with Draco it better be:_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. The Great Hall sat stunned at the proclamation; Dumbledore sat shocked trying to process what had happened, but having gotten reports about how cocky the boy was, thanks to that he didn't just sit there like a petrified rabbit. Suddenly, Draco stood up and started clapping, seeing the self-proclaimed leader of the new generation death-eaters, slytherins slowly stood up and too, started clapping.

Ron Weasley was as red as his hair; he looked like he could explode. Minerva slowly glared at Harry, subtle yes, but it was there. Snape, although almost always calm, now was too stupefied to even let his eyes get off from the young Noble. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to explode.

Harry was walking when he felt the gentle and discreet Legilimency probe on his mind, he saw it was from Snape and growled. Harry looked towards him and held his hand out. Suddenly all of his guards jumped towards Snape and held their wands against him.

"On Trespassing and doing a Legilimency Probe on a minor without his permission, and especially on a Lord of _3_ most Ancient And Noble Houses, you are required to pay 1500 galleons as compensation and another 2000 galleons and 1500 sickles to formally apologize and appease his Lord." Dean finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hogwarts:**

What a wonderful evening it was with Draco, talking and insulting and scheming. He didn't think there was anything left to discuss, perhaps there wasn't… for now.

Soon, the feast ended and the boys were going back to their dorms, the prefects leading them.

"This is our dormitory. And unlike others, you're free to go anywhere you want. Well almost anywhere. The girls dormitory is also open to any males," here there was snickering but the prefect continued, "our head of house is Professor Snape, treat him with respect and always watch out for others." The Prefect ended.

Snape entered from behind, robes billowing.

"There will be no use of derogatory terms inside the dorm. Keep fights to yourself and certainly, be united." He finished.

** 2 Hours Later:**

Harry had a weird dream that night.

**_Dreamscape:_**

Harry sat on a marble throne while thousands of angels, fallen of course, bowed and kneeled but one stood.

"Lucifer, bow now." He had heard one say, while others nodded in agreement.

"You," Lucifer pointed his hand towards him, "Who are _you_ to sit on the seat of The Fallen, the greatest?" He asked incredulously.

"Lucifer, dear child, you did not understand when I fought Death and He, to help you, neither do you now. I am immortal, Lucifer, nothing will change that, nothing! Not Death not you, not He Himself may stop me now. I was there at the creation, Lucifer. Death bowed to me, but He… He didn't. I banished Him to somewhere between every plane. I am The Fallen, Lucifer. Sinastara had written about me, about how I had stopped the floods, how I had waved my hand, plunging everything to darkness." Harry said as Lucifer paled, how he could forget, he did not know.

If Sinastara had feared him, then he should have too. Sinastara, he thought, the one who fought Him on his own equally. If He and Death and Sinastara all together could not fight him no one could.

Harry smirked at him.

"Kneel." It wasn't a request it was an order and Lucifer obeyed like a good puppy. Suddenly Harry got up.

He got up from his bed and went down to his private bathroom in which he got ready and freshened up.

**20 Minutes Later:**

Harry sat with Draco at the Great Hall when he felt a call on his powers, something that hadn't happened until now. He immediately stood up, looking at Draco and then glanced at the students who were watching him, he disappeared, and he didn't apparate rather his status as The Fallen allowed him to teleport.

He found himself in a humongous clearing with 100 fallen angels bowing before him, one of them, he recognized.

"Absalom." He greeted. The angel stood up and said.

"My Lord, our council of 'The Fallen Angel Nation', or 'Hell' as the humans say, has decided to execute the traitors in our midst. As Commander of The Fallen Army, my lord, I would suggest to do it now. These are the angels who will execute them my lord." He motioned towards the angels.

"Do it." Harry said with an expressionless face.

**Hogwarts:**

Dumbledore had watched as Harry had disappeared and had immediately stood up. He knew it wasn't Apparition that he had used as there should have been a crack or a pop in the least. And besides, no one, not even he could apparate in or out of Hogwarts, so it left one possibility, teleportation.

_You slipped up Harry Potter or whoever you are_, Dumbledore thought gravely.


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY SO HERICUS C ASKED WHO THIS 'FALLEN' CHARACTER IS? WELL THE ANSWER TO THAT IS THAT HARRY IS A SUPREME POWER, TH OTHERS BEING 'DEATH' AND 'GOD'. HE IS ALSO THE LEADER OF THE FALLEN ANGEL ARMY. WHICH CONSISTS OF FALLEN ANGELS OBVIO :P AND THE OTHER THING IS THAT ALDRICH THE NOBLE WAS THE RIGHTFUL HEIR OF THE FRENCH MONARCHY BEFORE THE BRITISH INVADED... HE WAS ALSO A WIZARD. and the fact about dumbles suspicion is solved by the fact that harry apparated out of hogwarts, which is impossible because of the wards, and he fact that he didnt make a sound also affects it, that leaves teleportation and no wizard should be able to do it, that is why he's suspicious, snape invaded his memories while performing legilimency is clearly a crime if you perform it on a minor without his guardian and his/her permission, that is why snape was arrested. **

**Heaven:**

God stared at Hadrian, or better known as The Fallen in the spiritual world, the one man who could have destroyed him like a bug.

He watched with grave thoughts as Hadrian gave the order to execute the angels who had rebelled against Hadrian.

"Usiel", He said to the angel guarding his throne, "Alert Gadreel and Gabriel, The Fallen has returned," He said to the shaking angel, "Tell them to prepare for the arrival of Metatron." He finished, He knew he was in grave danger.

_Metatron_, He thought.

_Metatron defected in the early days when His Will was over he absorbed a Billion Soulsfrom Purgatory, making him powerful beyond imagination, second only to Michael and Lucifer in the angel Hierarchy_.

_Lucifer_, He pondered. _What have you done? Joining The Fallen was the worst mistake you could make_.

As he was musing, two of his top angels flew towards him, Gadreel and Gabriel. Both were shaking uncontrollably.

"Father." They greeted. God stared at them.

"Statistics." He asked and Gadreel produced a long, long, long piece of paper.

"Father, this is what it says", Gadreel said and read,

**The Fallen Army:**

**Head: Hadrian 'The Fallen'.**

**Chief Commanders: **

· **Absalom: He is the Commander of The Fallen Army, the right hand man to Hadrian or 'The Fallen' as they refer to him, controls the Fallen Army and has power equivalent to that of Michael and Lucifer.**

· **Michael: Michael was once an Archangel and the eldest angel in existence, He leads the 1st Legion of the Angel Army, consisting of 10,000 angels.**

· **Lucifer: Lucifer was also once an Archangel, the second eldest angel in existence; He leads the 2nd Legion of the Angel Army, consisting of 10,000 angels. **

**Council Regent of The Fallen Angel Nation:**

· **Harthalov: Demon First Class, Has killed 20,000 humans over the centuries, in charge of keeping order in the Nation.**

· **Baslow: Demon First Class, Gotten out of Hell once, went on rampage and caused World War II by manipulating Hitler to do his bidding, In charge of food supply.**

· **Azazel: Fallen Angel Second Class: Once Demon, he swallowed the Grace of a Second Class Angel, making him a half demon half angel hybrid, in 30 days the Grace overpowered him, making him fully angelic, but he still retained his demon abilities. In charge of the ceremonies involving high target personnel.**

· **Azrael**: **Fallen Angel of Death, First Class, Archangel, He is second only to Absalom, Michael and Lucifer in the _angel _hierarchy**, **Leader of The council of regents.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Paxloria i really appreciate the fact that you took time to read this story and to answer your questions, Hadrian or 'The Fallen' needs a vessel to survive on Earth. As you know, if a being with as much power as him, his true form would destroy and obliterate the Milky Way. Think of him as a super-nova waiting to explode. ****  
>And as he had to keep up the facade of being a normal human, as he couldnt transfer any of his powers through the weak 'Muggle' bodies that he acquired, and besides, i did tell in the first chapter that he took the form of the person he wanted to and replaced them. As he replaced them he could also place them back. Being the famous person in good situations and simply not being there when he got into bad situations, and about the part of beheading, as you stated, when Vlad got into torture sessions with the turks, he was accidentally beheaded by them and died for 20 seconds for the first time, after that, he never ever let himself get into such a vulnerable situation… anyways,<br>Cheerios, :D**

"I meant to say how many warriors does he have?" God said, clearly irritated.

"Father, it says that there are about 200 million angels in his eastern side of the Empire. There are about 120 million extra demons in the western part of his empire. He has about 100 million leviathans in the northern part, with another 20 million reserve angels in the southern part of his empire. In total he has about 440 million warriors, all at least angel level powerful." Gabriel said, he had remained completely silent throughout the meeting, thinking how they were going to win, but now he had answered.

"I think it is time to contact the pagan gods." God said with definite finality.

**Hell:**

Hadrian stood on a platform overlooking the millions of angels and demons watching him and his every move.

"My dear, dear children," He said to the cheering demons and angels, "It is certainly an honor to be back in the company of more _bright_ people," he said charmingly, he always did have charisma, "My children, for many centuries and eons we have hidden from the mortal world, unable to do anything against those _human_," he said with ease as the crowd roared in defiance against the laws that bound them to remain hidden, "but now we are in a time of resolution, we are in a time of privileges for _us_," he put pressure on 'us'.

"Death and Sinastara, have agreed to lend their forces and themselves to us," he said, as the demons ooh'ed and aah'ed at the name of Sinastara, "yes the same Sinastara who worked as my scribe, the same Sinastara who absorbed the souls of the Alternate universe of Osmarioc, the same Sinastara who battled God Almighty himself to a standstill, the one directly beneath God." He proclaimed, feeling amazed at what he had said.


	9. Chapter 9

**THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA PAXLORIA, AND ABOUT YOUR QUESTION REGARDING HOW THE HAT KNEW HIM IF HE HAD NEVER ATTENDED HOGWARTS BEFORE, I WROTE, "_Well I certainly haven't had the pleasure of meeting a Noble in a long, long time. 171 years ago, I believe, I met your ancestor, Aldrich the Noble, always wandering around the world he was.__" Meaning that the hat met Harry's ancestor and not him._**

_** And yes Harry's body can hold The Fallen's power, though not all of it. and of-course your statement about harry being able to crush God like a bug is correct of-course, and the simple reason for that is because he is older than God himself, but of-course he can be surprise attacked and then defeated as seen with Michael in Supernatural was actually defeated by a 'mere' human was able to get him into Lucifer's cage.(Sammy boy :D), that was how Harry was able to get banished from Heaven, being surprised and all, **_

_**Anyways, Cheerios**_

_**Mars the avenger. **_****

**Ministry:**

Cornelius Fudge sat on his wingback chair in his huge office, signing paperwork on his absurdly large mahogany wood desk, which had the Ministry Seal painted in gold and silver colors.

It had been an abnormally long day and he was looking forward to relaxing in his Manor, drinking firewhiskey. He smiled at the picture when suddenly fire swirled in front of his desk, which morphed into Albus Dumbledore, who he absolutely detested.

"Albus, you do know that the Ministry has a door, right?" Fudge asked in a mocking tone. Albus glared at him angrily.

"I have no time for your _games_, Cornelius," Dumbledore growled out, "Harry fucking Potter is missing, rather the 'Harry Potter' we know isn't Harry Potter at all." He finished as Fudge began to pale, no this wasn't good for his Minister career, never good for authorities when famous celebrities just vanish, he thought.

"WHAT!" Fudge screamed, it wasn't as if he liked the boy, but it was the fact that Harry could absolutely destroy his political career, and the second reason was that Harry was friends with Draco Malfoy, whose father's money had made him the Minister of Magic, 11 years ago, definitely not good for his career.

"In breakfast time, Harry sat with Draco Malfoy and was conversing with him when he suddenly just stood up like something was calling him," He told Fudge who gained a bit of color, "He then disappeared-" Dumbledore didn't finish his explanation as Cornelius interrupted him,

"Wait did you say that Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter jus _disappeared_ under _your_ nose?" Fudge asked as he grinned, the gears turning in his head.

"Yes, well as I was-" He frowned as he was again interrupted by Fudge.

"Your wards couldn't stop an _eleven year old_ from apparating outside of Hogwarts," Fudge asked incredulously, "Well then, it seems that a Wizengamot trial is in order, as _you_ the self proclaimed _greatest wizard of all time_, have been showed up by a first-year who had no previous knowledge of _magic_ itself?", "And that particular _eleven year old_ being _the _Harry Potter." Fudge claimed jovially.

Dumbledore groaned, he knew he would get into trouble.

**R AND R GUYS :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**ENJOY GUYS :D**

**Earth:**

Harry lay on a maroon chaise longue holding a wine glass filled with whiskey in one hand while the other currently lay on the chaise longue, in a big and brightly lighted room which had a humongous chandelier in the middle. Paintings covered the walls and 10 angels stood guard in front of the only door that lead to the room, while 2 stood inside.

He twirled his glass when he was broke out of his stupor when the door blasted open, the angels pointing their hands at the intruder.

Harry glanced and spoke,

"Michael, refrain from barging into-" he said in an irritated manner when Michael interrupted him,

"What were you thinking," Michael pointed his finger at him, "When you made _Absalom_ of all people you're second in hand!" He raged when Harry glanced at him.

Harry's eyes turned bright white and Michael slammed into the floor, "Do not think for even a moment that you are above me, Michael, you are an angel and I was there when you were created, and do well to remember _that_!" Harry spoke coldly. Michael was quick to get up to his feet,

"My Lord, I-I just…" he said when Harry waved him off.

"It is no problem, your Father also used to get cranky with me, just don't do it again." He added icily, "I would not like to publically execute one of my best angels because of disobedience now, would I." He said in a warning tone. It was these times when Michael wished he was in a vault, buried deep in the earth, surrounded by magma.

"Now what is going on with Gabriel?" Harry asked. Harry had heard previously that 10 demons sent to look in Chicago had returned dead, covered in blood with a message from Gabriel that stated, _Stay away from this city, Fallen, or you might face more trouble than when you were facing God_. – Gabriel.

"My Lord, as you know _Absalom_," Michael stated in a disgusted voice, "ordered 10 demons to attack and capture Chuck, a prophet for Father," Here Harry raised an eyebrow, "But as you know, when you threaten an prophet an archangel appears and this time Gabriel appeared, and he slew all of them," Here he made a mocking tone of voice, "Of course if Absalom had considered that, he would have sent me and we wouldn't be 10 demons down." He stated.

Harry considered this but then he snapped his fingers, apporting the 10 dead demons into the room. He snapped his fingers and white light seeped through his eyes into the demons and absorbed them. 20 seconds later they all returned with their memories and full body.

"How is that for a change, Michael?" He asked Michael with a smirk. Michael stared at him and then shook his head, walking out of the room, muttering about, "Super-powered deities-" and "Show-offs-" quietly.

**R AND R GUYS,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys this was the intended chapter but i accidentally uploaded another doc from another story, *chuckles weakly* well i hope you: **

**AND THANKS TO Paxloria, she has given me a few ideas i will implement in the next chapter, so stay tuned and**

**ENJOY, :D**

**Hogwarts:**

"As one of our first years has unexpectedly disappeared, we need to close classes until-" Dumbledore was giving a speech when a bright flash lit the Great Hall, when it diminished in the middle of it was Harry flanked by 2 angels.

Snape walked up to Harry and looked at him sternly, and when he did not flinch he slapped him… hard.

"You think just because you're the Lord of 3 Ancient and Noble Houses you can waltz right out of Hogw-" Snape was unable to complete his sentence as Harry glanced at him lazily and his eyes became bright white as he charged his power and released it on Snape who soared through the air and landed on the ground with a _crash_.

Madame Pomphrey saw this and rushed down to meet Snape. She waved his wand over Snape's body while muttering a few incantations here and there.

"He's got a broken nose, cut lip, 2 broken ribs and fractured leg with a smashed arm," She listed off as Dumbledore paled and then glared at Hadrian furiously when Madame Pomphrey began to speak again, "We have to send him to St. Mungo's and he won't be able to come back for at least 2 weeks." She added, "But for this time Alb- Headmaster", she changed as she saw the students gathered.

"I think Snape deserved it. The French Minister, Jean Delacour himself told us that Mr. Noble has the permission to leave Hogwarts, _all_ of us were included in the meeting, Headmaster, so don't you dare try to say Snape didn't hear it, I saw him with my own eyes shouting when The French Minister made that point." She raged over a _professor_ hitting a student.

"Thomas, Dean," Harry said to his mortal guards that he left in Hogwarts, "Would you mind making a trip to the Minister and calling him here, I am sure he would be more than pleased to listen to me." He said with a sneer directed towards Snape.

"Right away sir." Thomas and Dean chorused and were about to go when Dumbledore stopped them.

"Harry, my boy, I am sure there is no need for such drastic measures, I'm sure the Minister is already so busy." Dumbledore said when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in walked the minister.

"As a matter of fact, Dumbledore, I just came to visit Hogwarts and when I arrived I was very surprised to see _this_ insolent teacher, hitting The-Boy-Who-Lived, how shocking it must be for you to witness one of _your_ selected and favorite professors hitting a child, a first year at that," Cornelius finished grim outside but jovial inside, "And for that, Severus Tobias Snape, from your account, 10,000 galleons will be removed and you will face a trial in front of the whole Wizengamot and Ministry heads." He exclaimed jovially.

**2 Days Later:**

**Prison Cell # 2221: Ministry:**

**Cell For: Severus Tobias Snap:**

Severus Tobias Snape was by no means a rich person; he was left with only his own vault in which he collected the money he had earned, which wasn't much. He only had about 500 galleons and 233 sickles with some 10 Knuts left after the fiasco with Harry when he performed Leglimens on Harry, of-course if you counted the money in muggle standards he would be low-class, but in wizarding he couldn't even afford a dress robe now and now after the Minister suddenly exclaimed that Severus was to give 10,000 galleons to Harry fucking Potter, he owed Lucius 9,500 galleons for it.

How it had come to this he did not know. As he was musing, the door to his cell opened and in walked 10 Aurors, all equipped with wands.

What have I gotten myself into? Severus groaned in his head.

**20 Minutes Later:**

**Court Room Number 10:**

Harry Potter/Hadrian/The Fallen sat in the comfy chair reserved for the victim while Snape sat in a metal chair which had chains binding him.

"We call the court into order." A strict and stern voice stated.

"On September 4th we are present here at the request of the _esteemed_ minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge," esteemed obviously had a mocking tone to it, and Hadrian figured it was Amelia Bones who was speaking, "The reason why he has called us is because Severus Tobias Snape, a potions master at Hogwarts, slapped a child, a first-year," she said as gasps resonated in every corner, "that child being none other than Harry James Potter born Harrison James Potter, the boy-who-lived." She finished as people began to murmur and shout angrily.

"Feed Veritaserum to Severus Snape." Amelia motioned towards the Aurors and they pulled out a vial and fed Snape 3 drops of it.

"Is your name Severus Tobias Snape?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes." Came the robotic reply.

"Were you born on 9th January 1960?" She asked.

"Yes, I was." He answered.

"Do you or did you not hit Harry James Potter, born Harrison James Potter." She questioned again.

"Yes I did." And that was the point for hell to break loose. People began to chant 'Azkaban, Azkaban, Azkaban' while some were pointing their wands at Snape.

"Order! ORDER!" Amelia yelled and finally they settled down.

"We know you didn't have the best of relations with James Potter, Harry Potter's son, so, do you hold any personal animosity towards Harry James Potter?" She questioned when Albus stood up.

"Amelia, is this really necessary? You know as well as me that-" Dumbledore said when Amelia spoke again.

"Sit down, Headmaster." She asserted and asked the previous question again while Dumbledore frowned, his twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Yes, I do. James Potter was an arrogant childish man, nothing like Potter's mother, Lily Potter nee Evans." Snape answered truthfully.

"Did you, Severus Tobias Snape, slap Harrison James Potter because he went out of Hogwarts?" This time Cornelius inquired.

"Yes, that is the reason why I slapped Harrison James Potter." He answered with no emotion.

"And did you know that Harrison James Potter was allowed to go out of Hogwarts whenever he wanted?" Cornelius pressed.

"Yes I did." He answered to the shock of some and the disgust of many. Amelia glared at Snape and Cornelius grinned.

"And why, pray tell, did you try to slap Harrison James Potter when you knew that he didn't break the rules?" Amelia asked icily.

"Because I wanted Harry to suffer, I didn't get a chance to kill James Potter as Voldemort killed him before me, so I took it out on Harrison." He finished, grinning when he said that he wanted to kill James.

"I think it is time to stop the questioning, the floor is open to motions." Amelia said.

Cornelius stood up.

"I think it is time, ladies and gentlemen, to vote on what punishment we should give to Severus Tobias Snape." He said and the lord's murmured, agreeing.

"Give us 20 minutes to decide our decision." Cornelius said and the non-members of the Wizengamot and the Ministry filed out.

**20 Minutes Later:**

As everybody settled down, Amelia stood up.

"For hitting and showing great un-professionalism to and towards a student, you, Severus Tobias Snape, are sentenced with punishment agreed by from everyone, you are hereby sentenced to 13 months of Azkaban as well as your removal from your position as Potions Professor as well as taking away your Potions Mastery. This is the final verdict of the court on September 4th 1991." Cornelius stated as the effects of the drug wore off and Snape stood there shouting, "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU-" towards Harry.

That was the last Harry saw of Severus Tobias Snape for a long time.

**CERTAINLY THIS IS A LARGER CHAPTER COMPARED TO THE OTHERS, SO ENJOY:D**

**Cheerios, :D**

**Signing Out,**

**Mars the avenger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Winging, Surrey:**

A demon held a man by the throat, and devoured him of his life. He then threw him back an impressive 100 meters, and was about to go after the man when he sensed a presence of a being beside him.

Swinging back he threw a punch at the being but he found no one there. He sensed a presence once again, but this time right behind him, just in front of the wall he had leaned against a minute before. This time with a little bit more speed, he punched but directly hit the wall, which was absolutely obliterated.

"Alistair, you really need to control your temper," the voice said. Alistair, the torturer demon first-class reeled back in shock at the voice. The presence seemed to be even more frightening this time, colder, more… powerful.

Alistair glanced back and widened his eyes, before him stood the elder brother of God and Death, immensely more powerful than God and Death combined, his name, The Lone One.* (This is Harry's/Hadrian's/The Fallen's true name given to me by Paxloria)

"The Lone One," Alistair breathed out, and the 'boy' laughed.

"Yes Alistair, yes. Now let's go somewhere a bit more comfy." He said as he glanced around.

**The Void:**

They stood in a secluded alley before and now they stood in a luxurious room, which had moving paintings and chandeliers lighting the room. Alistair noticed that angels and sometimes even demons were moving around freely.

"What…" Alistair asked before his voice died down as he saw _his_ creator, Lucifer, standing in front of a golden door, smirking at them.

"Lucifer? You are with The Lone One?" Alistair asked confused, last he knew Lucifer was deep in hell, but now he stood in this… room walking around like he owned the whole place.

"Of-course, son." There was only one Lucifer called 'son' and that was Alistair.

Just as they were talking and as they settle down in some of the grouped together couches, the door opened and a demon ran inside,

"My Lord, My Lord, I bring terrible news," He said to Hadrian, "Absalom and Michael, they're fighting, they have already destroyed 1/10 of the New York, there are at least 1 million dead and another 2 million inju-" He didn't finish his sentence as The Lone One bolted up and vanished, eyes glowing white.

"Leave him be, there shouldn't be any more than a few million casualties." Lucifer said.

**New York City:**

Michael relished from the destruction he caused while Absalom flew around the City, exploding things around him when suddenly both of them felt the pressure of a power simply beyond them. They turned and saw what was the cause of the power.

Hadrian or otherwise known as The Lone One floated in front of them, eyes as bright as a supernova.

"I told you. I TOLD YOU TO _NEVER EVER_ TRY TO ATTACK EACH OTHER, BUT YOU DISOBEYED, DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER FROM MYSELF!" He roared as the sky fell to the darkness and turned a dark grey color, shrouding the light that was there 1 minute ago. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, showing how angry the Lord of All Realms was.

The Lone One pointed his finger at Michael and curled it close, just as Michael began to writhe in agony and scream as blood dripped down from his eyes. A snap of his fingers and Absalom, who had never been tortured or even verbally insulted by his Lord, slammed into a high tower made of crystals 2 times and then was blown back from his Lord's presence into the ground, making a crater 30 feet wide and 40 feet long.

The Lone One loomed over Michael who pleaded to be forgiven.

"I warned you, Michael. That you should not cross my orders, but you did." He said and flicked his finger against Michael's forehead, stilling him for a moment and then as swift as a the sun's rays he backhanded him with such force that Michael bent over and slammed into the ground with 40 feet of rubble on him.

He settled himself on the point of the tallest tower he found, which was approximately a 1000 feet above ground. He took deep breaths until he found himself calm and then glanced at the dark sky. Immediately, a great gust of wind blew away the dark clouds that settled over the void.

He remembered the last time he had become angry, he smiled maliciously remembering the memory, and it had been good, well at least for him as the humans witnessed Vesuvius exploding.

He waited until people began to cry out and scream in outrage at the damage that had been done. He sensed that Michael and Absalom had already been transported from here. Time to end this, he thought.

He concentrated on the Ramapo Fault line that ran under New York and pulled. Suddenly, the ground erupted and buildings fell because of the geological attack he had performed there and then. The power he used to do this didn't even cover a 1/10th of a millionth of his power, but it caused a 7 magnitude earth-quake, which, on the Ramapo Fault Line, caused the Indian Point Nuclear Power Plant to explode. The people screamed as the power from the Nuclear Plant obliterated everything in its path. The Lone One pushed his palm out and a stormy yellow shield appeared in front of him. Even-though he wouldn't be affected by it, his vessel would never survive this magnitude of an explosion. He saw the tell-tale signs of a divine power beginning to come, and as he had already wasted much of his time, he flickered back to The Void, his personal plane of existence, the only place which would not be affected by his true form.

**Oval Office, White House, Washington DC, America:**

"How many casualties?" The president asked, rubbing his nose, yesterday had been a horrific day. The whole populace of New-York had been obliterated and damage to the city had cost billions of dollars to the state.

"7.304 Million, sir, in New York city itself, another additional 2.231 million were lost in the surrounding populace. The damage cost about 7.65 billion dollars, Mr. President… the damage the fault caused was not possible, it could only be done by something-" The general said when the President interrupted him.

"Supernatural…" He breathed out.

**Hogwarts:**

Harry had remembered that he had classes today at Hogwarts and he flickered just in time to reach for his first class of the day, which was Transfiguration.

The door was ajar and no one was in, only a tabby cat that sat on the mahogany table in the front of the classroom.

He took a seat in the front of the class, smirking at the tabby cat. On the desk in front of him, was a single red head matchstick, and nothing else.

Soon, the other students began to file in, watching nervously as they saw Harry sitting on the chair.

After 15 minutes, a boy suddenly barged in the door panting loudly.

"Oh I thought McGonagall would give detention to me for sure, but as she isn't-" the boy who was Ron, said when the cat on the head table transformed into McGonagall.

"I suggest you _sit_ down, Mr. Weasley, after all, you are late, but as it is the first class of the year, I will ignore it." She said and Harry snorted quietly.

_Obviously favoring him_, he thought.

"Now students, the art of Transfiguration is a difficult one, and anyone caught messing in my class, will be thrown out and told to never come back," McGonagall studied Harry and Draco, "You have been warned."

"The first task in this class is to transfigure a matchstick into a needle. You have 2 hours." She said and told them to visualize and then to picture and have the intention to do the Transfiguration.

Harry looked at his wand and chuckled, he didn't need a wand for magic, he had just gotten one because he didn't want his cover to blow.

Harry glanced at the matchstick and a minuscule of bright light seeped into his eyes, and the matchstick suddenly grew longer and longer, beginning to sharpen and smoothen the surface. When the needle was complete, Harry engraved the words, _Transfiguration by: Hadrian Potter_, into the needle and then turned the words color green, symbolizing the colors of Slytherin.

McGonagall, seeing the glint coming from his table, looked at it and widened her eyes in shock,

"30 points to Slytherin…" She said to the anger of the Gryffindors, "For successfully transfiguring a matchstick into a needle before anyone else, and then engraving words on the surface and turning them into green. Well Done, Mister Potter-Drakul-Noble, for doing something no one has ever done before in their first class." She clapped lightly, while the mud-blood Granger glared at him in Jealousy.

Harry saw Granger about to complete the transfiguration and shook his head. It just wouldn't do for a mud-blood to complete the assignment just after him. He snapped his fingers lightly and the now almost complete needle turned back into a matchstick and would stay like that until the time he wanted it to revert back into a needle.

Granger, thinking that she needed more magic to transfigure, poured more and more of it but stopped when the wand started to glow a dim white and burnt the matchstick and with it, the whole of the table only to be washed down by McGonagall's spell.

"Miss Granger, how could you mess up such a simple spell." McGonagall asked angrily, "And for destroying school property, I will need at least 85 galleons to buy a new table." McGonagall cried as Hermione stood up, red-faced.

"Seriously, mud-blood, how much stupider can you get?" A pureblood Slytherin that sat ahead of her whispered to her, and Hermione ran from the room, crying.

"Detention, Mr. Nott, for provoking a student." Minerva was about to say when the bell rang.

Harry stood up and Draco, Theodore or 'Theo' as he told them to call him, Daphne 'Daph' Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson stood up to follow him.

"Come on Harry we have 3 hours free now and then Charms class." Daphne said but before she could do anything, Harry, feeling a pull, flickered to the place.

**New York City:**

"So you have finally decided to show yourself Fallen." Raphael, an arch-angel said, sitting on a lavish chair that looked out of place in the destroyed place that was New York.

"What do you want?" The Lone One (Harry/Hadrian) hissed out.

"You killed my brothers and made some of them you're slaves, and now, you destroyed the lives of millions." Raphael said and immediately, from his hands burst white light.

The Lone One flew back into the rubble, back-flipped and landed on his feet, wiping some blood from his mouth.

In a blur, he stood above Raphael and The Lone One kicked him on the face with such force that the air rippled from it and shockwaves cleared all the debris that stood before them in a 50 feet radius.

The Lone One back-handed him, which made him land on the ground with a boom and then clenched his hand, popping Raphael's knees. Raphael screamed when The Lone One snapped his fingers.

Raphael vomited and blood oozed out of his eyes and nose, while his skin started to pale and his teeth gained a yellow tint.

"Do you understand, Raphael? That you can't defeat me that I am immortal, that the cause you're fighting for… won't be remembered even in a footnote of a footnote in history, it… is useless." The Lone One asked.

Raphael spit on his face.

"Damn you! Damn you ta-" Raphael spoke until he gurgled as a fresh fountain of blood leaked up his throat and out of his mouth.

"Goodbye, Raphael." The Lone One said as he poked Raphael's forehead with his finger. Raphael's skin slowly began to wither, and grey blemishes began to appear all over his face and when all of his face turned gray, the top of his head turned to dust, swept into the wind that breezed through that area, his body followed.

He slowly faded out of view.

Suddenly, God flickered down to that place, seeing his son's ashes.

"My son." He breathed as a lone tear ran down his cheek, "I will avenge you son, I will." He said as he looked up to the heavens, his eyes gained a white light as the heavens rumbled in response to their master's distress and anguish. The lone tear had escaped God's cheek and had fallen to the ground. And where once it had been Debris, there was now a flower.

**R AND R GUYS,**

**ANYWAYS... CHEERIOS, :D **

**SIGNING OUT,**

**Mars the avenger.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hogwarts:**

Draco Malfoy was not easily annoyed. But at this point of time, he was. He was just about to fire off a spell at a Gryffindor when in the Great Hall, in which he was having lunch, darkened.

The floor in front of him burned and sizzled as a lightning bolt struck it, a shield of electrical surges covering it and out stepped Harry, blood covering his hand and his shirt torn in some places.

"H-Healer." He said as he dropped forward.

Madame Pomphrey was quick to action. With a single swish of her wand he disappeared and reappeared in the infirmary with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey at his heel.

**Half an Hour Later:**

Half-an-hour later, in charms class, the professor was about to mark Harry as absent when in front of Daphne's table, the space seemed to fold and tuck in and then out came Harry.

"Here," Harry grumbled as he took his place between Draco and Daphne, swinging his arm over her casually.

Permanently killing Raphael had been really exhausting and not to mention more than annoying for him as killing someone was easy but it could be reversed by someone as powerful as an angel, but actually killing someone so that no one could reverse it was called _fading_ someone, something that could only be done by him, God or Death but reversed by none, not even him in his all powerful state.

Harry didn't hear most of Professor. Flitwick's speech and only heard, "… the incantation is 'Wingardium Leviosa'." And then Harry noticed the feather. His eyes milky white and the net moment his feather flew up the table and over the heads of the students, he then made it land next to the Professor.

"Well done Mr. Potter-Drakul-Noble, and for displaying excellent control on this spell, 30 points to Slytherin."

The mud-blood witch could not help but feel jealousy and she, as foolish as ever, tried to imitate Harry, but the remaining result was that the feather went up and exploded into fine pieces.

Harry noticed that none of the Slytherins had done the spell and waved his wand in the right motion and flicked towards the Slytherin students one by one, whose feathers started to fly, he made it look as if all the Slytherins were doing it on their own.

"Bravo, bravo!" The professor said, bubbling up and down, "5 points to all of you slytherins, which makes it a total of 100 points with another extra 30 points because of Mr. Potter-Drakul-Noble." He exclaimed jovially.

**Before Dinner, 4th Floor:**

Harry walked past a portrait and was about to go down the stairs when a voice so familiar to him screamed out a spell.

"Protego!" Daphne's voice said clearly when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan pushed her against a wall.

"What, may I inquire, are you doing?" An icy voice asked them. They turned around to see Ron, who was keeping watch, on the floor writhing in pain, above him, stood Harry.

With of Harry's hand Dean slammed into the wall, while Seamus pointed his wand at him. Harry glanced at him, eyes suddenly bright white and the next moment Seamus dropped to the ground, twitching.

Harry pulled Daphne up who sobbed into his shirt.

**20 Minutes Later:**

Harry walked towards the Potion's classroom (which was the dungeon) when he saw the notice on the door:

_There is no Potions Class until further notice due to unprecedented circumstances, - Albus Dumbledore._

_Unprecedented indeed_, Harry thought smugly. He faded from view and re-appeared inside the Slytherin Dormitory, where when Daphne saw him, she tackled him to the couch in the middle of the common room.

"Um- Daphne I-" he said before she held a finger to his lips and snuggled closer to him, her blonde hair falling over his shoulder. He watched as Draco entered who gained a surprised look, evident by his widening of eyes, he had almost dropped the parchment he was holding and judging by the way he gripped it, it was important.

"What's that?" Harry said as Daphne had finally gotten up and now seemed settled on sitting on his lap, keeping he face in his neck.

"Why that is our flying lesson schedule," as Harry gained an interested look, "It says here that the first class is on the coming Wednesday as we don't have any potions thanks to you." He finished happily. _That was Draco for you_, he thought.

They were interrupted by Theo coming in. As he caught sight of Harry and Daphne, he dropped his mug in shock as Draco snickered and Harry groaned.

Daphne woke up at that sound.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have gotten a lot of reviews that just say 'please write more' I appreciate it, and I'm doing my best but to be honest, I do need ideas, and would appreciate if you like try to like you know… give some ideas, share some suggestions, the other thing I would like to say is that, (answer to PAXLORIA) the reason why God doesn't bring back New York is because of the fact that it goes against the natural order of things, and wouldn't reverting an utterly destroyed city back to pristine state seem a _bit_ suspicious to you, :D **

**Anyways, Cheerios, :D**

**Enjoy,**

**Mars the avenger. **

"What's happening?" She asked groggily. Harry just lowered her head and kissed her fore-head.

Daphne relented and it was like this whenever someone came in the common room.

**The Next Day, Slytherin Boy's Dormitory:**

Harry wore his usual clothing as it was a Saturday and it was not necessary to wear school robes. He wore a white plain Acromantula silk dress shirt and on top of that he wore a green tie with a grey sweater on it, with black tight fitted pants. And over all that, he wore grey Acromantula silk cloak that was open in the front, its fastening was made of pure gold with rubies and diamonds embedded in it. His belt was made of the best leather there was in all of Britain with a pure silver buckle.

When he reached the common-room entrance/exit he saw Daphne standing by. As she saw him, she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, and then linked her arm through his.

Soon they went up to go to the Great Hall and just outside its doors, stood Ron Weasley.

He watched them incredulously before he snapped at Daphne who looked at Ron as if he'd said that Voldemort was Harry's god-father.

"You! You think you can just take _my_ sister's boyfriend!", when Harry chuckled darkly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, don't ever say that I am married to that young girl. She isn't and never will be _my_ girlfriend." He said with animosity, "She isn't even beautiful, she's a hag and always will be. Now stop trying to stall me, I have to go the Great Hall." He added as he saw him drawing his wand, "And if you're looking for a fight, don't fight me at _this_ moment, as this robe I'm wearing, probably costs much more than what your whole house probably does." He finished with animosity.

Ron turned a purplish red and furiously tried to glare at Harry.

Harry and Daphne, arms still linked, walked through the magnificent doors of the Great Hall.

As Harry walked towards the Great Hall, Theo came from one side and Draco from the other, while Blaise came from behind. They all walked to the Great Hall together, getting the occasional glance from the staff and the furious glances from the mud-bloods in Gryffindor.

He also saw some jealous glances thrown to Daphne.

**2 Hours Later:**

Professor McGonagall entered the class-room expecting to find no one there, but what she saw shocked her a lot.

Harry stood to the side, eyes glowing as the book in front of him took the shape of a chair. The chair expanded and softened, becoming more and more round to the edges, until finally, the top of it gained a tilt, the resulting shape being that of a wing-back chair. He flicked his finger again and the place where one sat gained a leathery texture to it, and became more and more maroon be each passing second. In a swift movement, he snapped his eyes open and the chair turned back into a book.

"What, may I ask are you doing, Professor?" He asked with a bit of anger.

"I should ask the same about you, Mr. Potter." She said barely above a whisper. Even she wasn't able to do that kind of wand-less magic.

"I'm transfiguring, if you haven't noticed by now." He said. Rage and anger was what he felt.

She stormed off to the door to complain to the headmaster but before she could do anything, the handle on the door transformed into nothingness and the door melted into the wall.

"What…" her question died out as Harry pointed his hand at her.

"Memoria Damnum Completum." Harry said as a topaz bolt fired off and he faded from view.

Later Minerva would wake up with no memory what-so-ever of this happening. She would only remember that she walked into her class and blacked out. The spell was like the "Obliviate" spell but the fact was that it was a permanent memory loss, which could not be recovered whatsoever and no one would know about it, quite a nifty trick if you asked Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

**ENJOY GUYS,**

**Mars the avenger.**

**Pagan god's Refuge:**

"…So if there are no other questions, we would like to…" Kali said before the door to her left burst open.

All deities pointed their weapon/s on whoever dared interrupt them, before them stood a boy with swirling white masses for eyes. He wore a white shirt with a grey sweater on top, with a black robe on it while below he wore trousers.

Ares, the most foolish god The Lone One had ever met, charged at him.

The Lone One clenched his hand and Ares dropped to the ground, blood leaking down his eyes.

"What do we have here?" The boy asked as he shifted into a man. He wore the same things except that his height increased, leaving him at 6"3.

He pointed his wand at Zeus, who was cut in half.

With a wave of his hand, the pagans on the other side erupted into blood and organs. He snapped his fingers and every other pagan deity had their throats slashed open.

He then faded from view.

**At St. Michaels, California:**

Harry flickered over to where the church was and he saw that many people were still inside, praying. He looked at the locked doors for a second before his eyes flashed white and the door exploded into splinters.

He walked inside, robes billowing. The children were crying when he entered, as they stopped to look at him.

The father on the pedestal looked at him over his spectacles.

"Young man there is no nee-" he began to say when Harry clenched his hand and the father dropped to the ground.

"How many of you people have prayed, hum?" He asked as all of inhabitants raised their hands, "And how many of your prayers have been answered?" He asked as almost everyone dropped their hands.

"Well, tell you what, I am an angel of the _Lord_, and I have been sent to help you guys." He said cheerfully when a guy stood up and called him a prick.

That was when he thought a demonstration was in order. He flashed himself some white wings, and his eyes gained a kind tint to them while his clothes changed into white robes, billowing behind him.

Within seconds he floated above them, gaining awed faces before he pointed his finger at the father who within seconds was up.

"Tell me, have you ever wanted to bring someone back from the dead, ever wished to do something impossible," he said at the glum looking faces, "ever wished to fly, and ever wished to know everything." He asked as all nodded slowly, "Well guess what, our Lord won't help us, do you know once I was stranded in a mortal form and was subjected to torture, when I was a child," he said to the people who looked disgusted, "I prayed but I got no help." He said to the people.

"Will you… will you help us?" a small boy asked with eyes glassy as he wandered around with a stick.

"Yes, of course I will, tell me what your wish is, child." He said to the child. His mother ran towards him, and said,

"Please, please help him he… he's blind." She said to Harry and he smiled,

"Of-course I will." He said as he touched the child's eyes with his long bony fingers and a white light surrounded them before the boy opened them and exclaimed,

"Mother I can see again, I can…" as he said that the mother hugged her child before thanking Harry profusely.

"As for others, I am willing to give you the power of demons." He said and a lot of people glared at him, "and I should add, these angels you so sought after, were they not listening, and if they were, did they answer or help you?" He asked as slowly, one by one the people all approached them, and by his power he turned them into demons, the old ones were renewed their age and then blessed/cursed with the demonic powers.

"Heed my words, if you think that you are greater than me, you are more arrogant than you think, I can still destroy you easily, demons. Don't betray me." He said and disappeared from view when as he walked outside the church, he found himself face to face with God.

"How dare y- OMPH!" God began to say before The Lone One back-handed him and he flew into a building.

Suddenly the restraints holding The Lone One's power were torn as his body took a heavenly gold aura, and he waved his hand and his demons disappeared, the church was blown apart and the roads exploded open, water rushed up and fires started, all of this with a wave of his hand.

With a glance towards the ground, realization dawned upon him. This was one of the gate-way to hell. He tapped his foot on the ground gently and the road split open.

"x_Come_x" He said towards the ground and from it leapt demons and demons and did he mention demons.

"x_Inhabit this place!_x" He commanded and the thousands of demons worked their way to destruction all while God looked on.

"Are you not going to help?" he asked heartily while God glared at him.

"You know I-" once again cut off by The Lone One snorting, God stared at him angrily before he punched the Lone One on the face with quite a lot of power, and The Lone One was thrown back and slammed into one of the houses, which exploded when he made contact.

He stared at God before laughing. It was a cold laugh.

"Recedemus!" The Lone One said with such force that God helplessly watched the demons devouring humans as he Himself was banished by the Lone One.

The Lone One watched the demons devour the place when in a sudden movement, light shone on the demons and one by one, they dissolved until only a thousand were left.

x_Retreat! Retreat now!_x He shouted the orders to the demons which all vanished from the place, leaving their leader alone.

Suddenly, the clouds parted and a small army of angels descended with a total of 100 of them.

The Lone One snorted.

"Surrender yourself, Lone One, and you shall be spared." The lead angel, he recognized him as Gabriel, said to him.

"Never." He said chuckling. The Lone One blurred past the first 30 angels and slammed his hand on the ground, ripping apart the road and the very earth they stood on, the resulting ridge swallowed 4 of the angels that stood there, while 2 angels brought their blades down upon him. He clenched his hand and white light obliterated 20 more of them. Gabriel plunged his blade into his back while the other angels sighed in relief when a chuckle brought them out of their happiness.

The Lone One stood there unharmed, and before Gabriel could do anything, he pulled the blade out of him and backhanded Gabriel.

The archangel slammed into a wall, blood covered his face, when suddenly 6 angels raised their hands calling the lightning, before they hurled it towards The Lone One.

He started to float and then… he blurred.

Crack!

An angel lay on the ground, head severed.

Wham! Boom! Thrash!

20 angels lay on the road, bodies split in the middle.

"x_Arescet!_x" The Lone One whispered and the 30 angels behind him started to wither, and then… they turned to ash.

The remaining 25 angels stood shaking as they saw their leader, Gabriel, knocked out, and their other 75 angel brethren killed.

"x_Tempus Corrumpit!_x" He said to Gabriel and saw as he aged and then suddenly… he lay dead, not permanently but otherwise, dead.

"x_Et Aclinis!_x" He barked out and the angels suddenly were forced down to their knees.

"Who is your Lord!" He bellowed as all of them, trough gritted teeth, answered, 'God'. He smiled before severing the heads of two of them.

He then killed all of them except one who pleaded for him to bring his brothers back.

"Done." He said as he revived them, except that their loyalty was towards him.

"Kill him." He said and the angels, whose eyes were now black, plunged all of their blades into the angel, who looked on in shock, betrayal and anger.

"That is what you get for trying to attack me." He said to the sky, as thunder rumbled distantly. He looked at the charred bodies of his demons, 2000 demons had died today, under 2 hours.

Time to get some allies, The Lone One thought.

**Durmstrang:**

Highmaster Karkaroff felt something powerful apparating into the Main Hall, in which the students were still eating and chatting. He was certain the wards would hold when the presence successfully got inside.

CRASH!

All students drew their wands, ready for a battle when a man apparated inside the Main Hall, leaving shocked silence.

The man had black hair that reached his shoulders while some stray hair covered his left eye. His eyes were bright white, looking as if all-powerful. He wore a black robe with gold fastenings and on his back were black wings that seemed to suck in the light out of the place.

Karkaroff immediately pointed his wand at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded as the figure moved towards the head table. The figure did not respond.

"Last chance, whoever you are!" Karkaroff asked with more force but still the man did not answer.

Suddenly Karkaroff shouted,

"_Avada Kedavra_!" And a jet of green light hit the man on his chest but Karkaroff gasped and shook with terror as the man shook it off.

With a wave of his hand a chair materialized in front of him and he sat on it, while suddenly, Karkaroff's wand flew towards the man's waiting hand.

"My name is Hadrian James Potter-Drakul-Noble." He said as the scar finally came into view, "and I am in need of your help, Highmaster." He said, as the students all gaped.

"And how may I ask, are you in a man's body?" Karkaroff inquired and Hadrian smirked.

"It is close to my true form." He said as he gave them memories of who he really was, as Karkaroff ran down, bowing to him.

"My Liege." He said. After witnessing the godly beings power, he did not want to face him.

"Rise Karkaroff, leader of the wizard legion." Hadrian said.


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS, HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE. I CHECKED MY TRAFFIC STAT AND I HAD LIKE MORE THAN 15,000 VIEWS, I NEVER DID THINK THIS STORY WOULD GET _SUCH_ ATTENTION, WELL THANKS,**

**ENJOY**

**Harry's Dorm, Hogwarts:**

Harry flickered over to Hogwarts, waiting for his flying lesson.

"So, are you going to fly on the school brooms?" A voice asked behind him. He looked back and saw Draco standing there, wearing his Slytherin flying robes, with the dragon hide gloves and boots, a light chainmail wrapped around his torso, dark green silk robe almost covering it.

"Seriously, Draco I thought you knew me better." He said as they headed towards the grounds. When they reached the class, they saw all of the slytherins except themselves were already there.

"So where is your broom?" Draco asked when a large black eagle descended upon them, in its claws was a box, wrapped in black velvet, made of mahogany wood.

The students all looked towards it, some in fear and some in awe.

The box landed on the ground with a soft thud, which was the time when Harry stroked the eagle.

"This is Mars." He said, as the eagle nipped him on the fingers. He gave him a few treats and then he flew away.

Harry, with a flick of his wand, opened the box, and from it came out a broom destined to be released 1 year later from now, the Nimbus 2001.

Draco gasped.

"How did you get this broom?" He asked, shocked. Not even Draco's father could be able to pull this out.

"I own the full of Nimbus Broomsticks Co. I'm sure I could manage it." He said as if owning Nimbus and Co. was a small matter.

"What! I don't think that anyone, even my father, can buy that company!" He asked as Harry chuckled.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, the nimbus co. only cost 32 million galleons, I have almost double in the Potter vault and almost 10 times that in my Drakul vault. So it is easy to get that. And besides, I earn 10 million galleons every year, which means that in ten years I have gained another 100 million galleons, which sits in another vault in an undisclosed place." He said as Draco almost fell down, the Malfoys were rich yes, they had about 20 million galleons in their vault, but this… this was too much.

They were interrupted when 20 obnoxious Gryffindors walked towards the grounds, all of them gasping and glaring at Harry when they saw his broom. Ron Weasley walked towards him when suddenly, Madame Hooch came outside. Her eyes widened as she saw the broom Harry held. Sleek, black and polished handle, with the best of black leather from Asia combined with cushioning charms made the seat, a pure gold brake set and the front with the smoothest twigs at the end, colored in a light yellow mixed with a dark brown.

"Mr. Potter, how did you get that?" She asked with eyes full of wonder.

"Madame, you may know that my ancestor, Lord Harrison Effigy Potter funded the Nimbus Co. and then, when the profits exceeded 32 million galleons we bought it, and are still the leading broomstick makers. And Madam Hooch, a present for you," He said as he whistled, and Mars, the black eagle swooped down, carrying a box made of pale wood draped in black silk this time ad flew away quietly, once again, "A Nimbus 2001." He said to the joy of Hooch as she delicately parted the expensive silk and opened the box, showing the most expensive broom until now.

"Thank you, Harry," She said throwing him a smile, "Well on with it!" She shouted towards the other students who were watching them.

"Say 'UP!' to call your broom." Hooch instructed as they all stood beside the brooms.

"Up." Harry said as it flew up into his hand gently. In a few seconds, Draco, Theo, Daphne and Blaise were the only ones that could levitate them.

"Now, mount your brooms slowly and float up." She said as Longbottom, in his nervousness, flew straight up and tilted forward and shot back into the wall. Longbottom lost his grip but before he could hit the ground, Harry waved his hand and Longbottom levitated down but before he could, when he was high up in the air, a shiny object fell from his pocket.

Harry mounted his broom and zoomed past Neville, caught the object, which he identified as a Rememberall, and raced down, back-flipping in the air and off the broom.

"NO!" Hooch yelled as she saw him drop.

When he was 5 meters above the ground, his broom shot above him and he grabbed it and in a swift movement hauled himself up, slowly landing on the ground.

**Headmaster's Office:**

"Albus I have a great idea including Harry Potter." She said to him as he took a double take. Hooch's ideas were never good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Slytherin Dorms:**

"Slytherin seeker, eh?" Draco asked Harry as he plopped down on his bed when it exploded lightly. Harry got up just in time, managing to bring up a shield when the shrapnel hit it, bouncing off.

"Someone will die for this!" Draco heard Harry say.

**Castle Drakul:**

Harry flickered over to the entrance hall of Castle Drakul.

A red carpet made of the finest silk lay on the ground, heading forward. Above he could see the second floor, with a balcony that overlooked the hall, on its sides, came 2 staircases, both which curved in the middle and landed on the floor. The mahogany wood on the rail reflected on the marble floor. A chandelier on the roof lit the Hall in a golden light, while a 10 feet wide and 7 feet long hearth roared in the middle of the floor, in between the 2 staircases providing warmth for the inhabitants.

He walked up the stairs and took a left, going to the last door on the floor, opening it he was welcomed back to his master bedroom, the one he left hundreds of years ago, when the Turks came knocking.

The room- if you could call it that- was large, larger than the Great Hall. The floor was made of the best black marble. In its center was a white marble fountain, in which water flowed peacefully, adding contrast to the black marble floor. The bed was made of Black African Wood, which would cost him 1000 galleons if he was to purchase it now.

The bed mattress was made of the most soft and plush cotton his slaves could find in all of Asia and Africa. The sheets were made of Mulberry silk, while the pillows were made of Arkadian Cotton, covered with Egyptian Silk, cotton found in the long forgotten city of Arkadia. Its blankets were made from the wool of black vucana, which originated from Peru, and could only be harvested from the sheep in every 3 years, making a scarf out of it would take at-least 2650 galleons.

Harry jumped over the bed and settled on it, pulling the covers closer before kicking his shoes off before the warmth of the blankets spread over him.

**Morning:**

As it was a Saturday, Harry woke up late, around 10 AM before he jumped off the bed and made his way to a door right beside his bed.

The door was made of a red-ish brown wood, while its knob was made of gold while a mat made of velvet lay in front of, just beside the mat, lay black wool slippers.

He put them on and continued opening the door.

Inside the door he saw a white marble floor draped with a soft and warm fabric, lit by a chandelier. A huge Jacuzzi that was at the least 15 feet wide and 10 feet long was placed in the corner.

From where he had entered, a sink designed with green and silver snakes was placed. Right from the top left corner, there was a moderately big cubicle, in which there a silver toilet seat, on the wall near the sink hung a black silk shirt and cotton trouser, while a gray cloak lay beside them.

Perfectly polished and shining black boots lay beneath them, reflecting in the marble's surface.

Harry washed his face with warm water, and then he pulled on his trouser and shirt before throwing the cloak over his torso, putting his feet into the shoes.

**Time-skip Monday,**

Harry flickered in-front of The Great Hall, now in his school uniform, lunch didn't start till 20 minutes and classes didn't start till 2 hours, lots of time to spend, he thought.

**Great Hall:**

Just as Harry entered he was shown face to face with a wand.

"Quirell," He greeted as Quirell smirked at him.

"Who are you, Harry Potter?" He asked. Harry returned the smirk before he flickered right beside him. Before Quirell could curse him he tapped him on the shoulder.

Quirell jumped back just in time to move away from a powerful blast of magic.

"Quite the powerful wizard, aren't you?" Quirell asked as he blasted curse after curse at him.

"REDUCTO!" Quirell bellowed as a red light flew towards Harry. He batted the spell away with his arm before he waved his hand and Quirell slammed into the table.

"_CLAMATIS_." Harry yelled as a sickly orange curse headed towards Quirell. Quirell jumped to the side by he could not dodge.

Quirell screamed as he felt the impact of the curse, a curse designed to wreck the nerves in the place where the curse hit, it basically made you scream.

"Feel that Quirell, you and your _master_," he snapped out, "Are scum beneath my boot." He spat out.

Quirell's eyes simmered with rage as Voldemort began to anger.

Another time, Voldie, another, Harry thought as he flickered outside the Great Hall just in time to see Quirell disappear into his chambers.

**ENJOY GUYS, **


End file.
